Kevin Riley
Kevin Thomas Riley was a career Starfleet officer who served aboard the as a navigator in the late 2260s. He later became an attaché to Admiral James T. Kirk, and later became an accomplished ambassador. Early Life and Career Kevin Thomas Riley was born on Tarsus IV in 2240. At the age of 7, the whole of Riley's family was killed on the order of Kodos the Executioner following a lengthy famine. Riley's life was saved by 14-year-old James T. Kirk, and the boys became two of the few witnesses to Kodos' atrocities. ( , ) Following Tarsus, Riley returned to Earth to live with distant relatives. ( ) Kevin lived in Van Nuys California and was a member of the Boy Scouts of America Wolf Pack 11340 while growing up. ( ) Later Kevin entered Starfleet Academy in 2258, and graduated in 2262, where he was assigned to the as navigator. After serving with distinction aboard the Exeter for three years, he was promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to the USS Enterprise in 2265. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise Riley was well-liked and respected aboard the Enterprise and had many friends, including Hikaru Sulu and Joe Tormolen. Tragedy struck in 2266, however, when the Enterprise visited Psi 2000, and Tormolen was infected with the Psi 2000 virus which led to depression and a fight with Riley and Sulu in the recreation room, resulting in his death. Although he had to contend with the death of his friend, Riley was similarly afflicted with the virus, and took control of the Enterprise s engineering department and shut down the engines. Thankfully, Commanders Spock and Montgomery Scott were able to cold-restart the engines and get the starship to safety. ( , ) A later incident involving a Capellan choir drew continual harassment from his crewmates. This led Riley to request a transfer from Captain Kirk, but Kirk refused his request, and instead placed him in charge of one of the ship's contact teams. In 2267, he led a contact team aboard the generation ship and redeemed himself in the eyes of the Enterprise crew. ( ) A few weeks later, Captain Kirk chose Riley to lead a landing party to survey an uncharted planet. While on the planet, the party encountered trouble and crewmember Lana Shembry was killed. Riley blamed himself for her death and applied for a transfer off the Enterprise. Captain Kirk accepted and Riley took a teaching position at Starfleet Academy teaching navigational skills. ( ) Post Enterprise Riley's time teaching at the Academy left him rather unfulfilled, but he wanted to be in a position in which no lives depended on his actions. In 2268, he met a Somalian woman named Anab, a fellow Starfleet officer who wanted to take her career aboard a starship and into space. However, as her relationship with Riley progressed, she decided to postpone her movement. In early 2270, the two took out a one-year marriage contract. When the Enterprise returned to Earth at the end of its five-year mission in 2270, Captain Kirk requested that Riley be promoted to lieutenant commander and that he serve as his aide at Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Heihachiro Nogura expressed some concern, but he eventually relented and Riley accepted the post. Shortly after, Anab decided to leave Riley and accepted an assignment aboard the . Before she left, she urged Riley to look at himself and his life and do what he wanted. After attempting to resign, Admiral Lori Ciana persuaded him to stick with his job. ( ) Diplomatic career Kevin Riley later transferred to the diplomatic corps, and served as an aide to Ambassador Sarek. After the death of the Romulan Praetor, the Romulans decided to extend an olive branch to the Federation, and Riley was the Ambassador chosen to represent the Federation at the talks. The reappearance of the Cetacean Probe led to the interruption of the talks, which were not resumed. During the course of the talks, Riley was seriously injured and spent several days in a coma, but later made a full recovery. ( ) In 2288, Ambassador Riley was called upon to mediate peace talks between the warring planets Pavak and Oyolo. During this mission he came into contact with Lenore Karidian once again after she had been rehabilitated and went to Oyolo as an aid worker following her release. Despite Karidian's attempting to murder him over two decades ago, Riley came to forgive Karidian for her past actions. ( ) In 2293, Riley attended Captain Kirk's memorial service at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, along with many other former Enterprise crewmates. ( ) Riley had at least one son, Terrance Riley, who was born in 2310 and rose to command the in the 2370s. ( }}) Appendices Appearances * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * (myriad universe version) Other references * * * * }} Connections External link * Category:Humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet navigators category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet administrative personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Exeter (NCC-1672) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)